Cato and Clove
by HungerGamesGirl143
Summary: Cato and Clove before the Hunger games R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up early on this Saturday morning, a lot earlier than usual. I never have training on Saturday or Sunday so today was my day off, and I get to do whatever I please. So I got up and hopped in the shower. I needed a shower badly, I was at the training center late last night and when I got home I didn't have nearly enough energy to get in the shower so I went right to bed instead. That might have been the first time ever I collapsed from exhaustion. I really don't know what came over me yesterday, but I know all I could think about was working my hardest and proving myself. One of the big guys in the training center named Cato has been on my case, he was telling everyone I am the weakest just because I am the smallest 16 year old girl in the training center. Little does he know what I can actually do with a knife, and other weapons for that matter. But that drove me crazy yesterday, and all I wanted to do was put this guy in his place, and to do this I needed to push myself harder than I ever have before.

I stayed in the shower for a good 20 minutes before I got out and started to get ready. So I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out of the shower and went into my bedroom. I quickly threw on a blue tank top, and some basketball shorts then threw my hair in the classic pony tail and ran down the stairs to get something to eat.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out, but there was no answer so I continued into the kitchen, and that's where I found a note on the fridge.

Clove,

Me and your father have been called out to district 1 for an emergency. We will be back in two months minimum.

Love, Mom and Dad.

Of course they were gone, being peace keepers the had to keep the peace, well that's what my dad tells me anyways. But personally I think they are just a waste of space, people always find ways to sneak around the law. My parents were almost never home so I usually was alone. I really do hate being alone but I pretend like it doesn't bother me because I don't want to have a weak spot. Ever since I started training when I was 10 all I could ever think about is how to be better than everyone around me. I am 16 now and my life is ruled by training. Sometimes I really do wonder what my life would be like if I was a normal kid, not a killing machine. Maybe I would have some friends, or a boyfriend, but I guess I'll never know.

I grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed out the door to take a morning jog. I have the same schedule every morning. Wake up, shower (sometimes), get dressed, eat and take a jog. Jogging every morning helps me keep in shape, who knows what year I might go into the games and if this year is my year, I want to be ready. The games, that is the one goal in my life. The one reason why I joined training in the first place was to go into the games and make my family proud. If I didn't win I would let my family down and probably make them miserable for the rest of there lives. But if I did die, I don't think they would miss me, that's the only reason why they had me was to bring them honour and make them proud.

I headed out the door after I finished eatting and started jogging to the lake that is at the edge of the District. It was a good 15 minutes away and a really nice spot. Probably the nicest place in District 2. The only things you ever see in this District are factories and Captiol buildings. They depend on us for all the weapons for the Games and stuff. I made it to the lake and took a seat on the rock by the edge of the lake. I loved it here, when I was little the only friend I ever had used to bring me here to go swimming. I missed him lots, and I have to face him everyday at training now. Yes the guy was Cato, we used to be best friends, but when he turned 10 I stopped seeing him. He was always in training so I never got to see him anymore, and we just stopped talking. Now I argue with him everyday of he week about who is stronger and who is better at this weapon. I miss being able to go talk to him when I was sad or upset about my parents always leaving.

"Clove! Hey, Clove, over here!" The voices called out. I looked across the lake and there was Cato. He was with his two buddy from training Nick. They were goofing around, being stupid like usual. "Come over here! We don't bite, hard." Cato called out again. I felt that urge again, I was not going to walk away from him. So I got up off the rock and started to jog to the other side of the lake. It wasn't a big lake so it didn't take me 5 minutes. They seemed really determined to get me over there, I wondered why.

"What do you want, asshole?" I asked as I got closer to them.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, what I said about you being weak. After seeing you train yesterday, you sure proved yourself to me." He said, laughing.

"Thanks." I said giving him a funny look. I knew there was more to the compliment. "Now what do you really want?" I said smirking, I know Cato always wants something.

"Wow Clove, you really are smart. Now onto real buisness, I want to fight. Me and You, right now!" He said. I was deffinetly not going to pass this up. I have to really prove to him how good I am, and this would be a great chance to prove it to him. I was pretending to this about this, but really I was planning something out. I seen there was a knife close by, and next thing I knew Cato was running at me and I was slammed to the ground hard. But that was not going to stop me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and managed to flip him over so I was on top, but that didn't last long. He stood up so fast he knocked me over to the ground. I quickly got to my feet just in time, because he started throwing punches left and right. I blocked every single one and gave him a good punch to the stomach, then the head right after. He was off guard now, and I managed to pin him to the ground. But before I did I grabbed the knife and stuck it into the ground beside his head. After ten seconds on holding him there, he gave up and I got off him. I reached out my hand to help him up and he took it.

"Um, wow. Your actually pretty good." He said shocked and kind of embarassed that Nick just seen that.

"Thanks." I said with the bitchest smirk I could put on my face.

"I have to go Cato. Bye Clove." Nick said as he ran off leaving me and Cato there by ourselves.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Cato said leaning up against a tree and smirking at me this time.

"Looks like it." I said back. He was pretty attractive now that I am looking at him. He has shaggy blonde hair, and amazing blue eyes. I have always loved the colour of his eyes.

"Want to go for a swim?" He asked looking at the lake. Swimming like when we were little, this ought to be fun.

"Um, sure." I answered. He then took his shirt off and reveled his muscles. They were amazing.

"Clove?" Cato said bringing me back to earth. I was staring at him and I soon turned red with embarassment. So I peeled my shirt off too revealing my sports bra, which would be staying on along with my underwear. Then I jumped into the water, Cato was right behind me. Thank God for the swimming lessons at training, or else I would have forgotten how to swim. It was nice to just float in the water, I missed floating in the water here. I was floating on my back, until I got pushed under the water. I came back up coughing and choking on the lake water.

"Clove!" Cato said as he pulled me to the side of the lake making sure I was okay.

"I'm fine." I snapped. He then let go of me. "I don't need your help, I am perfectly fine taking care of myself." I said, sounding kind of pissed off.

"Sorry, I just, just...Never mind." He said and dove under the water and swam over to the middle of the lake. "Well are you just gonna sit there?" He asked. Soon enough I was in the middle of the lake with him. We started taking turns dunking each other, and splashing each other and stuff. I had to admit, this was the most fun I had, had in a long time.

We swam for a good hour, then I started to get cold. "I think I'm done swimming for now." I said swimming over to the edge and climbing out of the water. Cato climbed out behind me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you some other time." He said as we both were throwing our clothes back on.

"Yeah, well bye." I said and I started to walk away from him. He stopped me though.

"Wait um, I was wondering if youwantedtohangoutlater ." He said really fast. I didn't under stand him.

"What?" I said.

"Would you like to hang out later?" He said slowly this time, but he still seemed nervous to ask me.

"Sure." I said. This would be the first time since we were little that we would be hanging out, I was excited to spend time with him again. But we have both changed so much, it might be awkward. "How about, you come over to my house later?" I asked.

"Sure." He said with a smile. "I'll see you later then." So I turned around and started to jog home. I couldn't believe Cato wanted to hang out with me. I guess I really did impress him.

Once I got home, I changed out of my wet clothes and continued the rest of my daily work out. I did maybe 30 minutes of work out before I decided to get back in the shower and wash the dirt out of my hair. Once I got out, I decided that I would put on something nicer. So I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a green tank top. Then I went downstairs into my living room. I made lunch and sat on the couch watching tv well waiting for Cato to come over. I wondered what made Cato want to hang out with me. Did I really impress him that much? Because he has seen me do a lot more than fight, but I guess it's a different story when I fight, and beat him at his own game. I was really proud of myself for showing up Cato and proving I'm not some weak little 16 year old girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Cato arrived at my house about ten minutes later. I seen him walking up to my door through the window but I stayed put until he knocked, didn't want to seem to eager. Once I heard the knock I slowly made my way to the door and opened it. I looked up and there stood Cato. He actually looked pretty hot, I have a feeling he was trying to impress me.

"Hey, come in." I said stepping aside letting him walk through the door, then closing it behind him.

"Hey" he replied back.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, not even thinking about what we were gonna do tonight.

"Um, not to sure." he said with a laugh. "How about we just watch TV and talk for now?" That sounds like a good idea to me, so I agreed and we took a seat on the couch, to watch TV and talk about who knows what.

"So, how old are you?" I said laughing and trying to make conversation. But I really did want to know how old he was.

"17, turning eighteen in a few months." He said in reply. He wasn't that much older than me, we were very close in age. "How old are you?" he asked.

"16 turning 17." and he nodded at the answer, he almost looked like he approved of my age. "So how long have you been training for, I've been at it since I was 7." I said, I didn't want him to ask the same question after me.

"I started with the other kids at 10, my parents were really happy that I started the training." It's hard to believe I've been training longer then he has! "One thing, can we talk about something else, weekends are supposed to be days off, and I don't want to spend them talking about training." He said with a smile.

"Okay." I said back. "So what do you want to talk about?" I had no clue what to talk about, all I really did talk about was training.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. I wonder why he wanted to know that.

"No, I don't." I replied.

"Then you won't mind if I do this!" and with that he pressed his lips against mine, and I was surprised to find myself kissing him back, enjoying it. I didn't think he felt this way towards me, he never showed any signs of it. But I guess we have never really talked a before today, so he would have had no time to show any feelings towards me. The kiss last a good couple minutes before I had to stop and breathe. I pulled away and both our breathing was heavy. I was so confussed. Why did he kiss me? Did he like me? Either way I really enjoyed that kiss!

"Sorry! Maybe I should go." and Cato got up and headed to the door in a rush. But before he could go very far I grabbed his arm, pulled him back and connected our lips again. I know this is probably wrong to be doing this, but I really liked kissing him. The way his lips felt on mine was an amazing feeling. The were both gentle and rough, just the way I like it. And I was disappointed when he pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this." He said as he back away from me.

"Why not?" I asked kind of upset and already missing the feeling of his lips on mine.

"Because, it's not like you have feelings for me. We shouldn't play a game we are both contenders in." and he turned and started to head for the door again.

"Well who says we aren't both contenders." I said really fast. He stopped right in his path and turned around to face me, I put on one of my bitchiest smirks I could and crossed my arms over my chest. I did like Cato, I really did that Kiss made it clear. I have never felt that feeling before. "I think we both are contenders in this game. I know I'm not gonna quit. What do you think Cato? You a quilter?" I said walking slowly towards him.

"Oh I am NOT a quitter." and he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. He kissed me roughly this time, which was still an amazing feeling. "You know Clove, I never pictured you being the kind of person to have a boyfriend, I always thought your life goal was the games and that's it." He said well resting him forehead against mine.

"Well that proves how much you know about me! My life is So not all about the games, I never wanted to go into the games, but I did it because I had to! Can't disappoint the rents." I say with a smirk.

"I know the feeling." Cato said backing off of me and pulling me to go sit on the couch with him. "My parents have always wanted me to go into the games, but really I don't want too." I kind of felt bad for him, his parents forced him into it.

"Wow that's terrible." I say looking to the floor.

"Now why did you decide to start training?" he asked, I guess he wanted a return answer.

"Well I had a choice. I could either go in training or not. But the catch was, everyday I wasn't in training I would get beaten and cut by my dad saying I was a disappointment to the family." I felt tears start to flow out of my eyes. All Cato did was wrap an arm around me and pull me close.

"I'm so sorry!" he said holding me tight as I cried. I was not a weak person, I never cried not even when I was hurt! But the thought of what my dad did to me always puts me in tears. "do you have any, um, scars?" he asked carefully. I think he is still scared of me hurting him.

"Yeah." I said rolling up my sleeves to show him. "Everyday he would add on to a cut until it was full length. It was the worst thing I have ever felt. After about a month I couldn't stand it anymore, so I signed up for training and since that day he hasn't touched me."

"Well that's a good thing." he said trying to cheer me up. It worked because I was soon smiling again. "Well I better head home." Cato said standing up.

"No!" I said. I didn't want him to leave. "Do you think that you could, um, stay?" I said looking to the floor embarrassed.

"You sure?" he asked. All I could do was nod. He then smiled and came over and picked me up and carried me to my room. "Do you have anything I can borrow?" He asked sitting on my bed.

"yeah, one minute." I said going to grab pants for him. "I only have pants." I said throwing them at him. "Sorry." He then stood up and put them on. I thought my heart stop for the third time today.

"Clove?" Cato said with a laugh. "Like what you see." he said striking a pose.

"yes." I said walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I then kissed him with so much passion it knocked him off his feet and he laid me down on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

That night with Cato was the best night I have had in a while. I have never felt so safe at night, with Cato's arms around me I felt like nothing bad could ever happen to me. I didn't want to move from this position, but Cato awoke.

"Good morning beautiful." He said kissing my cheek.

"Good morning." I said rolling over to face him, then give him a kiss. When I leaned in he finished off the distance, and when he kissed me he rolled over so he was hovering over top of me. Our lips stayed connected for a good 10 minutes before we had to breathe. I guess our training made it easier for us the last longer, who would have ever thought that training was good for something other than the games.

"So what are you doing today?" Cato asked me.

"Well, nothing it's Sunday. There is no training today." I said sitting on Cato's lap on my bed.

"Okay then, now the real question is what are we going to do today?" and I laughed.

"Well I need to take a shower." I said hopping off of Cato's bed and walking towards the bathroom. "You want to come?" I said once I got to the bathroom door. He just stayed put though, so I closed the door, started the shower and began undressing. Once I stepped foot in the shower I heard the door close and in stepped Cato with me. "Took you long enough." I say washing my hair. But Cato said nothing, all he did was push me up against the shower wall and kiss me roughly.

Both me and Cato in the shower, made the shower about 40 minutes long. But once we finally got out we went back into my room and got dress and ready to face the day.

"I don't leave this house, I want to stay here and kiss you all day." Cato said holding me close to him, hands around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Sorry but we can't sit around making out all day." I said reaching up and kissing right beside his lips to tease him. "Plus, what is going on between us?" I asked looking up at him. It's true, were me and Cato dating now, or what? I was confussed.

"Well, I guess your going to have to meet me tonight by the lake and find out! 8 o'clock!" and he quickly kissed my lips and was gone. Once he was gone I threw on my sports bra and shorts then headed out the door to go for a jog.

Well jogging all I could think about was Cato. I couldn't believe Cato, one of the meanest people in the district has feelings for me. I mean me, he could have any girl but yet he picked me to spend his time with. Tonight when I meet him by the lake I am going to be the happiest person ever if he asks me to be his girlfriend.

When I was starting my second lap around the district, I heard some guys yelling. So I jogged towards the noise, and what I saw was not a pretty sight. Cato was fighting with some guys, and he was on a rampage. I then started to run towards him, I was going to try and stop him.

"Cato!" I said running up to him. He ignored me and kept hurting the kid. I knew he was a challenge to stop once he got started, so I needed to do all I could. I took a few steps back from Cato and looked around for a weapon, and there is was sitting on the ground feet away from me, a knife. I ran and grabbed it then ran back to Cato.

I had to wait for Cato to leave a gap between him and the boy, but when he did I had him up against a rock wall with the knife to his throat. It was going to take a lot more than this to get him out of his zone.

"Run!" I yelled to the person who he practically destroyed. "Cato! Cato! Calm the Fuck down!" I did not move from my position, with the knife against his throat.

"Clove?" Cato said snapping out of his little killing zone. I then moved the knife from his throat only to get the shock of being thrown to the ground hard by him. I can't believe he tricked me. He remove the knife from my fingers and grabbed my left arm. I started to scream watching the rage in his eyes.

"Cato! Cato! Please come back to me! Please don't do this!" I screamed as he too the knife to my one arm that has been abused. After he finished he moved from me. I got up and ran to the forest and hid behind a tree in panic. I looked down at my arm and it was bad, really bad! I was bleeding a lot.

"Clove?" I heard Cato yell worried. "Clove? Where are you?" I didn't move though, I didn't want to take that chance again, so I stayed put and let him find me. It was until I started sobbing that he realized that I was behind a tree. "Clove! I can't believe I did this to you. You told me something and I completely abused it! I'm so sorry!" He said peeling off his shirt and wrapping it around my arm to stop the bleeding. "Come on I'll take you home." He said picking me up off the ground and carrying me back to my house.

"Thank you." I said as we got inside and he set me down.

"For what?" He asked grabbing a cloth.

"For everything, bringing me home, not killing me." I said as he cleaned my cuts.

"I'm sorry Clove." was all he said in response.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran out the door after Cato. He was walking away from me, and just leaving.

"Cato! Please don't leave! Cato!" I screamed as he walked, but he just ignored me. "Cato!" I screamed again, and he still wouldn't stop but he finally said something.

"Clove, let it go! You don't need me, I'm a monster! All I will do is hurt you like I Already did!" when he said that I felt the tears burning in my eyes and threatening to spill.

"You think I'm not a monster to! I hurt people just as much as you do! Do you know how hard it is to have no friends no family, all because people are scared of what you might do to them! I hate living in a district where killing is only frowned apon! It sucks, I have killed people and only because that is what I have been training to do my whole life! It's all I've ever known! You can't leave me Cato! I need you! Your the only thing in my life that actually matters to me!" and he stopped walking, but still did not face me. "I need you!" I said again letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"No you don't Clove you will be perfectly fine without me!" and he continued to walk away.

"Cato!" I screeched. I was crying now, and I never cried. There were only few times that I have cried, and this boy has brought two of those moments out of me, today! I fell onto my knee's and cried, but yet he continued to walk away, he was serious!

-Earlier That Day-

"I'm so sorry I did this to you Clove!" Cato said as he wrapped a bandage around my arm.

"It's okay, I know how you get!" I said reassuring him.

"No Clove, it's not okay! Look at what I did to you! If I'm that dangerous you shouldn't be around me!" he said backing away from me.

"No Cato you aren't dangerous, I'm just stupid for getting in the way! I wanted to be the person to help you, but I wasn't fast enough." I said getting up and walking over to him.

"You were doing the right thing! Unlike me! I was killing some random kid! I could have killed you Clove!" he yelled.

"Cato! Stop! I'm fine!" I said running to him. I took his face between my hands and kissed him. But he pushed me away. This broke my heart.

"We can't be together, I'm dangerous Clove! I'm sorry." and he started to leave.

-Present-

Right as soon as he was out of sight I went into my house. My sadness got took over by anger. I went into my room and grabbed my knives and headed out the door. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going somewhere!

I walked until I got to the training Centre and I headed inside. I always came here when I was angry, better I get my anger out on a dummy than a person. I lined up in front of the targets and as they lit up I threw knife after knife, never missing a shot. I never missed, ever! Until I threw a knife at another target and it hit the side, not the middle. That made me twice as angry. I got up and collected my things and left to go home.

On the walk home there was one girl from school taunting me as I walked in front of her.

"Look it's little Clove!" she laughed with her friends. "and look she is all alone, again! You have no friends do you?" she asked between laughs. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face her.

"You little bitch!" I said and took one of my knives and threw it at her, not aiming to kill, but injure. I got her in the left shoulder.

Her friends all screamed and ran but she was frozen. "Clove?" she said as the rage took over my body, I was in my zone now.

"You little bitch, I am done with you. I hate the way you treat me thinking your so much better than me!" I said pulling the knife out of her shoulder. Soon I was on top of her on the ground playing with her before I killed her.

"Please Clove. Don't do this to me, I'm sorry!" and when those words came out of her mouth I got even more angry, but before I could put the knife threw her heart I was lifted off the ground by a man.

"How dare you touch my daughter!" the man said.

"Cato!" I screamed hoping he would show up and save me. "Cato! Please help me!" and to my surprise Cato came running!

"Put her down!" Cato said to the man. The man just gave and evil smile and took one of my knives and put it into my stomach. I let out a cry of pain. Cato ran at the man and he dropped me, reached and picked up his little bitch of a daughter then ran. "Clove!" Cato cried and ran over to me. I pulled the knife out of my stomach and set it down.

"I'm fine!" I said trying to stand up.

"No, stay down. I will help you." and he picked me up and brought me home.

"Thank you." I said as he set me down on my bed.

"I would do anything for you." he said cleaning the cut on my stomach.

"I love you." I said as tears poured out of my eyes.

"I love you too." he said leaning in and kissing me softly. "I'm sorry I left, this wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have left you here. This is my fault." he said sitting down beside me.

"Don't tell yourself that! This is my fault! I chose to go out there I chose try and kill her!" I said grabbing his hand and bringing it to me. "Don't ever, ever say that this is your fault! None of the things that happen to me are your fault! Got it?" I said with a serious tone. He just nodded and took me into his arms.

"I am so happy you let me in your life Clove." Cato said hugging me and resting his chin on my head.

"Well, you didn't leave me much of a choice." I said as a joke.

"Very funny, you totally liked me." he said laughing.

"Personally, before I got to know who you actually are, I thought you were a fucking ass hole!" I said letting out a loud laugh.

"Oh really?" he said laughing too. "Well I thought you were a stuck up bitch." he said smirking.

"you don't think that anymore do you?" I said giving him a worried look, hopefully he didn't think that anymore.

"No, I don't." he said laughing.

"Good, cause if you did I might have to kick your ass." I said punching him in the arm.

"You can't kick my ass in your condition." he said teasing me.

"Who knows, maybe I can. After all I got you last time." and before he could say anything else we were wrestling on my bed. But because of my injuries Cato ended up on top of me pining me down perfectly. "That was luck. If it wasn't for my injuries I so would have kicked your ass." I say catching my breathe.

"Well you were pretty good for someone who got knives stabbed into them." he says laughing. I was laughing too, surprisingly. I haven't laughed with someone in forever and this one boy comes along and my life is changed. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are." he said bring his face closer to mine.

"Oh shut up." I said letting out a breathy laugh.

"No I'm serious, your gorgeous." He said resting his forehead against mine.

"Are you trying to get lucky?" I asked laughing, and moving my face away from his.

"No, but if you were willing then.." and he laughed.

"I hate you." I said punching his arm.

"That's not a no!" Cato said loudly.

"Your right, its not." and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, and kissed him hard.

"I love you." Cato said kissing down my neck.

"I love you too." I said back.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning with Cato's arms wrapped around me. It felt perfect, like nothing could go bad. I just stayed there in his arms, well looking around the room. I looked down to his arms and seen blood on my bed. Lots of it.

"Cato! Cato wake up!" I pleaded shaking him awake.

"Wha? Clove? What's wrong?" and he caught site of the blood and pulled the covers down, then pulled the bottom of my shirt up. "We need to get you to the hospital." He said getting up and putting clothes on. Once dressed he came and picked me up.

"I can walk Cato." I said with a laugh.

"It's okay, I don't want you to be in pain." He said giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. When we got to the hospital he walked right up to the front desk. "Hi, my girlfriend is bleeding badly, she got a knife in the stomach last night. She needs help." He said trying to sound calm.

"Well you _will_ have to wait a few minutes, but here." and she handed me a cloth and told me to put it over the cut to stop the bleeding. I thanked her then went to sit with Cato.

I smiled at him and he sat me down.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"You said 'my girlfriend' so does that mean-?" I asked.

"Depends, what would you say?" He asked back being a cocky as I was.

"I think I would say yes." I replied giving him a smirk.

"Well then, I guess you are my girlfriend then." and he leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"Cato?" I Heard a voice from in front of us.

"Um, Ty! What are you doing here?" Cato asked shocked.

"I'm here waiting for my mom and my sister! What are you doing here? Kissing her?" He asked giving me a disgusted look.

"I helped her, someone stabbed her, and um." He was cut of by Ty.

"Wait are you dating her?" Ty asked with big eyes.

"No!" Cato snapped. I felt my heart break then and there, but I showed no emotion.

"Clove?" The nurse asked, I got up and started to walk. Cato came to carry me but I pushed him away and walked into the doctor's room.

After I got all fixed up I headed home. Cato was no where to be seen, thank god. If he thought I was dating him now, he is crazy! It was a long walk home and a painful one, but when I got home I was so happy to be off my feet. It was a long rest of the day, I sat in my house angry at Cato, but missing him.

I was so happy when night came and I was ready to go to bed. I made my way slowly up the stairs to my bedroom and started to get ready for bed, being careful of my stiches. I brushed my teeth and got all cleaned up, then crawled undermy sheets and drifted off to sleep. I was dreaming about Cato when I heard something knocking on my window. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, and to my surprise Cato was sitting in my window knocking on the closed glass. I glared at him before getting up slowly and walking over to the window. I opened it just enough so he could hear me.

"What do you want Cato?" I asked angry.

"Please let me in, I want to explain!" He pleaded.

"What is there to explain, you say you want to be with me, but yet when your friends come around it's a different story?" I said on the verge of tears.

"Please don't cry Clove! I want to talk, can I please come in?" He begged, so I gave in ad opened the window to let him in. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted today! I got nervous and said the wrong thing. I cleared it out though, I told him that I loved you and he could tell anyone!" He looked me right in the eyes.

"You really did that?" I asked looking at him trying to see if he was lying.

"Yes I did! I love you Clove!" and he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few months me and Cato had been inseperable. Literally. I was at his house every day, and we always went to training together.

Today was the last day of training before the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games, the trainers were going to take the names of the people who wanted to volunteer tomorrow. I know Cato says that his parents forced him into training, but I see the look in his eyes. He wants to go into the games so he can win. I don't doubt that he won't, but I don't want a simple mistake to ruin everything I need him. So when I walk to training with him I am going to convince him not to enter his name, that the game aren't a good idea, and lastly that I can't live without him. So I hurried to get ready. I put on my everyday training clothes and threw my hair into a pony tail. I was soon running out the door to meet Cato, but he wasn't at our meeting place. I decided I would wait a few minutes, but I realized I was gonna be late so I jogged to training and got there with a minute to spare. I looked at the sign up board and seen Cato's name down, I whipped my head around and seen Cato already here lifting weights. I felt that burning inside me, I was angry that he went behind my back. I angrily stomped over to where he was.

"Hey Clove, sorry I wanted to get to training early." He said breathing between lifting weights.

"How could you." I said not trying to sound to loud, I didn't want people to stop and stare.

"How could I what Clove? Why are you so angry." he asked putting the weight down and facing me.

"You know what? I told you how I felt, I don't know how many times I have said that I can't live without you! What if you die in there Cato! Then what?" I asked trying not to cry. I was not going to lose him, he was the one thing that was good in my life.

"Shit, I was hoping you would miss that." he said looking to the floor, and running his hand across the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Clove, I really am. But I have been waiting for this my entire life, I can win and you know that!" he said standing up and looking at me.

"I know you can! But what if something else happens? You could starve, or worse!" I say starting to get really angry with him.

"Clove! I am not going to die, I am going to go in and win then come home to you!" He says grabbing my shoulders trying his best to reassure me, but it wasn't working. The thing I did next was a terrible decision.

"Fine! If you want to play this game!" I said shrugging his hands off my shoulders and walking over to the sign up board. I wrote my name down and turned to face him. His mouth was hanging open and he looked angry and heart broken. I turned back to look at the board and soon realized what I had done. I couldn't erase my name, because of the stupid pencil from the Capitol, so I was officially in the running for the female volunteer.

Before anything else could happen the trainers came in and told us all to take a seat while the took the list and read it. Cato sat on the other side of the gym from me, I don't blame him I hated myself too.

"Okay, thank you to all who signed up. We have 6 boys and 6 girls so it's going to be an interesting day. So let's get started I want 3 boys and 3 girls over there and the rest over there." So I got up and walked over to the side of the room where the knives where. I knew I shouldn't be showing them my best work but they already knew about this so it didn't really matter, plus Cato was on the other side of the room and I wanted to keep away from him. So I picked up the knives and threw them at the targets not missing one. The trainers didn't look to impressed because they already knew I could do this, they were more focused on this 18 year old girl name Skyler who was doing hand to hand combat. I have to say she was better than me! So she would probably be picked which made me feel better.

When it was time to switch I went over to another boring station and even trying I did horrible. So the trainers told me I was out and to go take a seat. I willingly went and took a seat back on the benches with the other teens that trained here.

After the stations where done the competitors got a hour break before starting up again. 3 of the boys and 4 of the girls had gotten eliminated so it wasn't going to take very long to make a decision. I watched Cato go and grab his water and take a drink. I didn't want him to hate me, so I got up and walked over to him.

"Cato?" I said catiously prepared for him to snap. But no answer. "Cato?" still no answer. "Cato, please. I'm sorry! I was angry, I wasn't thinking I regret it!" I said pleading.

"I don't understand Clove. You say that you don't want to lose me, but then you sign up to be a volunteer!" he said looking into my eyes.

"I am so sorry Cato! I don't know what was thinking! I was stupid!" I said taking step close to him.

"Yeah, you were." he said in a breathy laugh. This made me laugh to.

"So do you forgive me?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"Yes." He said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Cato?" I asked before he took another drink. "Promise me you will win." I say as my eyes fill with tears.

"I promise." and he pulls me into a hug.

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Cato and Skyler were the two people who were going to volunteer. Cato was a lot stronger than her, so she wouldn't stand a chance. I just hoped that Cato would come home to me.

"Okay, thank you to everybody who competed and congratulations to the winners, you are all dsmissed have a nice night." the trainers said before letting us go.

"Cato!" I said running over to him and grabbing his arm.

"Hey." He said turning to face me with a big smile.

"My place, 7 alright?" I said smiling. He looked at me confussed then nodded.

"okay, see you then." and he gave me a quick kiss before heading out.

This was the last night before Cato was going to volunteer and it was going to be special. So I raced home to start making diner. I was pretty good in the kitchen I had to say. So I made something simple but good, salad, pasta and chicken. I really hoped he would like it, but it was after the diner that was gonna be really special. I walked across the room to the wine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine. I wasn't gonna let him drink it all but I knew he would enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

When 7 o'clock finally came, I was waiting in my living room for Cato to arrive. I made supper as well as dessert, I hope he would like it. I put on a black dress that I had, it's pretty short but I have a good feeling it's not going to be on for very long so I'm not worried one bit. I took a seat on the couch and waited, I knew for a fact he was going to be late simply because he is Cato. I am in no rush though, it's not like I have anywhere to be.

Then the knock on the door finally came, and I got up and slowly walked to the door making him wait a bit. But when I got to the door and finally opened it Cato jumped me. He had my back against the closed door and was kissing me like it was our last.

"Cato?" I asked well he was kissing my neck. "Cato, what's wrong?" I asked, I knew he was upset about something I could tell just by the way he was kissing me.

"I'm sorry." He said putting his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry." He said looking like he was going to burst into tears.

"Cato, sorry for what? What did you do?" I asked putting a hand on his cheek.

"For volunteering when you told me not too. Clove I just realized this. What if I don't win, what if I don't make it back." He said sounding heartbroken.

"Cato!" I snapped. This made him look up at my face. "Listen to me." I said place my hands on his shoulders. "You are going to win! Your stronger than all of them! You will come home! You have to come home, because if you die I'm dead too." I said eyes filling with tears.

"Clove." He said pulling me into his arms as I cried into his chest. "I promise I will come back, for you. For us." He said planting a kiss on my forehead, and bringing me to sit on the couch.

"Look at what you have done to me." I said sitting down and wiping the tears off my cheeks. "You turned me into someone who has, feelings." I said laughing.

"Well, I like you a lot better when you aren't trying to kill everyone around you. But when you get angry it does turn me on." He whispered the last part into my ear biting my ear lobe. "Clove, I want you." He said in a low voice.

"Then come get me." I said looking into his eyes before leaning forward and kissing him hard. "Wait wait wait." I said pulling away from the kiss leaving Cato with a pout. "I made dinner." I said laughing.

"Well dinner can wait." Cato said trying to lean forward again, but I pushed him away.

"No, we are eating first. My rules." I said kissing him one last time before getting up and walking into the small kitchen. "Go sit dow-" and there Cato was behind me, kissing my neck and grinding into me. "Okay, you are really horny right now." I said laughing before turning around and kissing him again.

He lifted me up onto the counter and placed himself between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his body to pull him closer to me. He took my bottom lip between his teeth which sent me overboard and I pulled his blue shirt over his head and ran my hands up and down his chest. This earned me a moan from the back of his throat. I removed my lips his and started to kiss down his neck, stopping to leave a mark.

"Clove." Cato said as I was sucking on his neck. "I am going to go into the games with Hickeys if you keep this up." He said barley able to talk because of the pressure. I laughed and kept on going, until he pulled me away from his neck and grabbed the bottom of my dress. "Well how are we going to get this off of you?" He said winking, as he played with the end of it.

"I don't know, be creative." I said moving back to his neck. But he wasn't allowing this. He was in control now I could tell, just by the way his mood changed.

"Fine." He said and reached over and grabbed a knife. My eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, you like this don't you?" He asked running the knife along the side of my neck lightly. I moaned as a response. "Wow Clove, never thought you were like this." He said using the knife first to cut the straps of my dress. "You love it when I used knives on you don't you?" He asked using then knife to cut down the middle of my dress. I moaned again. I was excited for what was to come. "Use your word Clove." He said holding the knife to my throat.

"Yes." I said in a loud moan. He then picked me up and carried me into my bedroom upstairs. He threw me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me and started kissing me again. "mmm" I moaned into his mouth which made him pull away.

"Clove, I'm going to give you something to remember me by." He said kissing down my stomach and stopping at my waist. He kissed my hip bone before pulling the knife out and carving his name into my skin. It wasn't something I had ever felt before, I moaned out because pain and pleasure are one in the same for me. "There, your mine! And don't you forget it." He said looking into my eyes before licking the blood off the wound.

Well he was off guard I managed to get on top and take control. "Since you got to give me a mark, it's only fair you should get one." I said with an evil smirk on my face. I moved down to his hip bone and carved my name into him. "Now listen to me." I said to him. "Your mine, and you better remember that, no mater how many girls are there in that arena, your MINE, and only mine." I said. That's when I burst into tears right before him for the second time tonight. "I'm sorry Cato, but this is too much for me. What am I going to without you for the time you are gone." I said holding onto him and crying.

"I know, it's alright. I'll be back before you know it." He said kissing my forehead. "How about that food?" He asked sitting up.

"I kinda ruined the mood didn't I?" I asked getting up with him.

"Just a little, but I'm hungry as well." He said laughing as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

"Okay, great you ruined my dress." I said looking at the destroyed piece of clothing. I threw it on the ground and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a shirts and pulled them on. "Okay, let's eat." I said grabbing the food out of the kitchen and bringing it out into the living room. "It's not anything special." I said placing a plate of pasta in front of him.

"It's perfect." He said with a smile. He started to eat right away. We ate for a good hour then we sat on the couch and watched tv. "That was amazing, you never told me you could cook." He said giving me a kiss.

"I don't usually tell people I can cook, cause guy usually expect that when they find out girls can cook. So I figured keeping it a secret would be better, so it didn't hurt my rep." I said laughing.

"Very true." He said laughing as well.

"Want something to drink?" I asked remembering about the bottle of wine.

"Sure." He answered, so I went into the kitchen grabbed two glasses and the bottle then went back into the living room. When I walked into the room he laughed at the sight of the wine bottle. "Really Clove? Are you trying to get my drunk before going to the Capitol?" He asked as I poured him a glass.

"No, I just figured you would like a little something tonight. We need to make this night special. It's going to be out last for a while so." I said taking a drink out of my glass.

"Cheers." He said holding his glass to me.

"Cheers." I said back and we both took a huge drink.

I was going to miss him, A LOT!


	8. NEW ACCOUNT xx

Hey Guys sorry I sorta disappeared off the face of the earth!

Just wanted to let you know that I have a new account! the username is CatoandClove143 I will be fixing these stories and making new ones!

Thanks xx


End file.
